


抑郁情绪10

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li
Kudos: 7





	抑郁情绪10

贺呈刚下班，现在家门口捏着眉心放松。他太累了，不能把这些负面情绪传递给家里情绪有些抑郁的人儿。他站在家门口点了根烟，吸了一口后重重地叹出来。  
在公司已经很累了，复杂的文件里总少不了有几份钻牛角尖玩文字游戏、频繁得没有间隙的会议、周旋于各色人物的聚会……回到家就只能抱抱蛇立来回回血，但是他越来越重的抑郁情绪也让贺呈放不下心，狠心要抽空带他去看医生，即使他哭着闹着不乐意。  
“呼……”  
烟散开来，熏得男人微微眯眼，火光夹在指间给他的脸颊映上一抹暖色。想着家里的人还在等他，一根烟还未抽到一半便丢在地上用鞋踩熄了。静站一会儿拍衣服散散烟味，才掏出钥匙。  
钥匙在锁间发出金属碰撞的声音，往左一旋，“咔哒”一声门便开了。  
紧接着扑上来一抹白色的身影，猝不及防地抱过来。男人还没反应过来，来人就在他怀里拱，边拱边喊：“贺呈。”  
“诶，我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，贺呈。”  
“嗯。”  
“贺呈。”  
“嗯？”  
“贺呈。”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“贺呈。”  
……  
那天在玄关处， 他一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字。男人也把怀里的人抱紧了，一声一声地应着青年。在看似毫无意味的应答声中，一天的劳累却好像真的被隔绝在门外；在青年的怀抱里，烦扰的人或事离自己只有一墙之隔却丝毫影响不到自己。一直以为自己是蛇立坚实的后盾，现在看来原来他才是自己的避风港湾。  
蛇立双手环着贺呈宽厚的臂膀，整张脸埋在贺呈的胸前，又抬头侧在贺呈的肩膀上，闻着他身上淡淡的烟味。温热的鼻翼吹在贺呈脖子上，惹得男人痒痒地心下发笑：“你恢复了？”  
“嗯。”青年慵懒地挂在他身上。  
贺呈伸手扶着他的腰，任由蛇立当自己的人形挂件，抬腿往房间里走。“怎么恢复得这么快，还想让你多依赖我一下呢。”  
“贺呈，”少年忽而抬起头，长长卷睫毛也抬起来，漂亮的淡黄色眼睛看着贺呈，“我清理好了。”  
语出突然，贺呈一时没反应过来，有些愣。  
“我想做。”蛇立补充了一句，手还环着自己的脖子，整个人都还挂在身上，眼尾上挑的两只眼睛也直直地勾着。仔细注意，还能感觉到他在有意无意地轻蹭着自己下体。  
蛇立的意图已经十分明显。  
贺呈笑得两眼弯弯，眼角似乎都迷得有了些许细小的皱纹，大手摸上蛇立的头：“好。”  
一手托着青年的屁股一手扶着腰，把他抱到床边后轻轻地放下。贺呈低头蹭蹭蛇立的鼻尖后开始脱衣服，蛇立伸直手要帮他解开领带。  
看着青年纤长的手熟练地帮自己解着领带，怎么说呢，这种温馨的感觉真让贺呈深陷。他忍不住扶着蛇立的后脑勺去吻他，碰上那两片薄凉的嘴唇后，又忍不住去舔舐，去吮吸，也忍不住撬开对方的牙关钻进对方的口腔掠夺他的空气，两片湿热的舌头缠绵地摩挲、唾液纠缠。直到蛇立喘息声越来越重表明他快喘不过气了，贺呈才反应过来离开他。接吻过后的薄唇微微红肿，带着水润光泽格外诱人，配着被亲得迷蒙的表情，这样的蛇立让贺呈彻底沦陷。匆忙地褪去衣物后，贺呈欺身压上了蛇立。  
身下的人身材姣好，银白色头发映衬着麦色皮肤别有一番风味，鼻梁挺翘，两旁淡黄色的眼睛泛着水光，有些潋滟。最致命的还是那一枚唇下痣，恰到好处的点睛之笔把蛇立下巴勾勒得格外好看，令蛇立整个人都妩媚。如此美好的人就在自己身下喘息，微红的脸、起伏的胸、微微颤栗的小腹和稍微抬头的性器，无一不昭示着美人正等待着自己，等待着自己的进入、抽插与贯穿。他的气息近在咫尺，混上自己的呼吸使整片空气都变得暧昧。  
可是不能急，贺呈舍不得让他疼。于是俯下身准备给他扩张。  
“别，”蛇立阻止他，“我已经……做好扩张了。”最后他又说：  
“来吧。”  
简简单单的两个字让贺呈感觉气血伴随着一股冲动直往上下两头涌，一个挺腰猛地插进了少年紧密湿热的蜜穴里。穴口被撑得没了褶皱，变成一圈淡淡的粉色。  
酥爽的感觉瞬间蔓延而至，舒服得两个人都仰头叹出声。  
一点一点地挤入，贺呈耐心地在青年的身体里慢慢地挺动，边吻他的乳头边温柔地抽插，手指还时不时地按摩穴口，以减少蛇立的疼痛与不适。蛇立之前做足了润滑，润滑剂被磨出淫靡的水声，配合着蛇立的喘息有节奏地响在耳畔。  
“哈啊……贺……贺呈……”酥麻的快感直让青年蜷起脚趾，挺起的胸膛和仰起的头一直没能放下。他从扩张那刻开始已经等了许久了，迎着贺呈的撞击他也开始扭动起了腰身，整具身体仿佛在淫荡地叫嚣着想要更多……  
水渍声越来越响，肉体拍打声越来越清晰，男人的喘息也就越来越沉。看着身下美人全身遍布红潮、表情淫靡地扭着有着薄薄腹肌的腰，熟悉的蛇立特有的青年音在呼唤出自己名字时，贺呈心中“嘣”地一声，名为理智的那根弦彻底绷断。  
“操！”咬着牙心下暗骂一声，男人狠拍了蛇立的屁股，满意地听到格外清脆的“啪”地一声，像是进攻的号角般地，大手立马握紧蛇立纤细的腰往自己身下撞，贺呈加快速度加大力度地抽插起来。肉体拍打声顿时大了，润滑剂混着肠液逐渐被打成泡沫，在膨大的肉棒大幅度地进退间顺着大腿滑下打湿床单。  
“哈、阿立、嗯哈……”贺呈呼唤着青年的名字，喉间的焦躁使他的声音低沉而有磁性，男人低喘着埋头腰腹用力挺动，在滚烫的肉穴里九浅一深地抽插与研磨，恶劣地反复摩擦着青年的敏感点，惹得身下的人淫叫不断。  
之前蛇立生病，他便不碰他，陪在他身边细心照顾他。但他终究是男人，抱着抑郁的蛇立安慰时会硬、搂着蛇立哄他入睡时会勃起、甚至早上看见他因做梦而微微皱眉的神情都会有一种想抱他的冲动，一次次的欲望都被成年男性的理智压制下去，他耐心地等他，等他恢复，等他主动。  
功夫不负有心人，终于等来了这天！其实当蛇立拥上他的那一刻，他的理智就快要消失殆尽了。原始的欲望在脑海中清晰地告诉他，要把眼前的青年撕碎、吞尽、在身体里反复咀嚼。于是这次机会无论如何也不能放过。贺呈边想边加快速度，身下人的娇喘如愿地开始破碎得零零散散，低头亲吻一口以作鼓励。又仿佛带着在家里家外被压抑的情感般地，贺呈开始整根抽出、整根猛地进入！动作又快又猛，使得两人的呼吸都开始急促而紊乱。青年敏感的身体仿佛根本受不了这种突如其来的激烈般地猛然收紧，夹得贺呈停下深深喘了口粗气，就在蛇立以为虐待般地抽插快结束时，贺呈却收腰待发，随后又猛地挺动，以惊人般的力度狠狠地破开甬道。力量惊人地抽插了十余下，猛烈的撞击剐蹭着内壁、碾压过敏感点。抽插之间，快感与痛感终于把浮在半空的蛇立推向顶峰，一阵难以抑制的颤栗之后，青年的娇喘和白浊同时溢出，一个穿透贺呈的耳膜，一个射在贺呈的小腹。


End file.
